


TriumviDate: A McSpirk Dating Simulator

by Adenil, Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Demo - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day, Visual Novel, dating simulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: [FULL GAME RELEASED!!]On a ship bound for danger and discovery, three men keep moving towards love.In TriumviDate, you play as the curmudgeonly Doctor McCoy as he navigates the turbulent shores of his love life. Caught off guard by the declaration of a shipwide holiday--Valentine's Day, of all the damned things--McCoy finds himself slowly admitting his own feelings for his two best friends. But as he's pulled in multiple directions at once, how will he balance the friendships of a lifetime with his newly burgeoning realization that it's okay to be loved?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: The full version has been released!! Chapter 1 is the demo from a year ago. Go to Chapter 2 to play the FULL game!!

Platform: Downloadable .exe file.

[Demo for TriumviDate: A McSpirk Dating Simulator](https://autumncryptids.itch.io/triumvidate) by Spones-in-my-bones and Adenil.

 

Edit to add: the full game to be released this summer will have endings for McKirk, Spones, and McSpirk. What it takes to get to those endings will vary, but they will be possible.


	2. Full Version!!

Platform: Downloadable .exe file.

[Full game for TriumviDate: A McSpirk Dating Simulator](https://autumncryptids.itch.io/triumvidate) by Spones-in-my-bones and Adenil.

 

The full game has endings for McKirk, Spones, and McSpirk. What it takes to get to those endings will vary, but they will be possible.

**Author's Note:**

> We welcome feedback! Please report bugs on the itch.io page under "community." 
> 
> This is the demo for the game. Look forward to the complete release in Summer 2018! Thanks everyone for playing. :)
> 
> By the way you can follow us on [twitter](https://twitter.com/LonelyCryptid) or join our [mailing list](http://eepurl.com/dkzsav) for updates. ;)


End file.
